


Hat Wants a Sandwich

by fandomwhatfandom



Category: DC Comic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatfandom/pseuds/fandomwhatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hat is bored and his partner is ignoring him. He's also hungry. Obviously someone needs to make him a sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Wants a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation my rp partner and I had. It was supposed to be a joke but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Iris is my OC, Hat belongs to DC.

Iris was lounging on the sofa, laptop in her lap, papers covering the table next to her. Hat was disgruntled by this, and sitting at the other end of the sofa, her feet in his lap. Really she ought to be paying attention to him! Sure they were going to be together forever, once he finished pulling the right strings but still. He had to be a _lot_ more interesting than whatever she was working on.

She was wearing her non-colors as usual and Hat had just about given up on trying to get her to wear anything else. Sure, he had gotten her some really nice stuff, and she’d wear it once or twice and then “completely forget” about them. At first he thought it was her trying to be polite and subtly tell him “no, I don’t like this” but he came to realize that she legitimately forgot about the clothes. He would have to fix that. Just like he would have to fix the fact she was ignoring him.

He looked at her, and frowned. Yep, still glued to the computer. He had learned the hard way that taking the computer away from her was not the right move, so he decided to trail his fingers up her bare legs instead. Any excuse to touch her.

“Hat.”

“Hmmm?” It was a lazy sound, almost a purr. He kept trailing his fingers up and down her leg.

“Cut it out.”

Uh no. “Why?”

“I’m working.”

“Then take a break.”

Iris blinked and looked at him. “I’ve only been working fifteen minutes.”

“So take a break.”

“Why?”

“Make me a sandwich baby, I’m hungry.”

Iris blinked, a long slow blink, her _my god you’re an idiot_ look. “You want me to stop working to make you a _sandwich_?” Every word was slow and enunciated. Not her angry voice thank god, but clearly Hat was not in her good graces right now.

“Yes?” Sure he was hungry, but he figured that once she was up and made the sandwich they could do something fun together. The sandwich wasn’t the point here.

“No. Now cut it out, I’m working.” Without further ado she went back to her computer.

“Iriiiiis.”

“What?”

“Make me a sandwich please.” He let his hands roam up her legs to where she was most sensitive.

Without looking she kicked him in the arm. “No. Make it yourself.”

Hat frowned, stopped, and sat back. “But you’re the woman!”

She didn’t bother looking up. “Then why is the cooking industry dominated by men?”

Hat stared at her and blinked. There wasn’t anything he could say to that. So with a grumble that sounded suspiciously like “women” Hat got up and made himself a sandwich and tried to plot just how to get his partner to pay more attention to him.


End file.
